The Scholar
by Felix Fiction
Summary: There are many odd occurences and threats the X-men have faced but there now comes something completely out of left field. two strangers who appear out of the blue with broken memories. one posseses a power that could shatter the entire frame of existence in which the One-above-all cant even stop. will the X-men survive or will a dark unkown history repeat itself
1. Chapter 1

The Scholar

The world we live in is changing, we cant stop it so why do we try? Why do we fear our immenent evolution into a new life time , and for that matter if we fear those who enter this change why do we do everything in our power to persecute and provoke them into retaliation? People the "normal" people have never thought to realize most of these "mutants" didn't ask to be what they are. They didn't ask to have there happy normal lives torn from them for a set of powers or a permanent mutation making them different from everyone else. Having the eyes that once looked at them like a friend, a family, a person now looking at them with cold fear as the only words that come from there lips are no longer there name but the words monster, freak, threat, mutant….no nobody thought to consider this. Nobody bothered and it was so infuriating it could drive a man…crazy~.

***Ch.1-***

It had been just weeks since the world was nearly destroyed and changed by the ancient mutant apocalypse but at the same time to the X-men it was never a distant feint memory. To the youngest naivee of the groups ranking saving the world from a catastrophe it was not prepared for would be sign to the people that feared them that the mutant race could be helpful to society; people would be more opened wouldn't have to be ashamed of who they were….

But that that like them , was naivee…

Humans fear of there kind got worse if that was even possible, led by the predjudice ring leader and newly appointed Senator Kelly the non mutants had amassed a special anti-mutant police task force called the Mutant Response Division or M.R.D for short and had even proposed a mutant registration act which basically to anyone smart was just phase one to assure all mutants were locked in cages so the normals would never have to be scared.

In the garage Wolverine or as he was known by his young teamates Logan was doing mechanic work on his bike since he had nothing better to do at the moment and was thinking these things over. Charles had resumed teaching and guiding the young ones like nothing was out of the ordinary as did Hank. Ororo had went out of town back to africa for awhile and following the example of there professor the other members of the team went about there lives.

But Logan wasn't the most simplest of individuals he was never realaxed at least not completely. He had a past that his brain held like a scattered one hundred piece jigsaw puzzle. A organization that made him the monster he is today out there still not answering for there crimes. Another like him, a girl that was lets face it like the daughter he never had wandering doing god knows what with her free life and then….

"Logan you director fury called he wishes to speak to you" Charles telepathic voice said in his head.

There was that asshole Nick fury

He wiped motor oil off of his hands and put away his tools. Knowing Fury and his friendly calls he wouldn't be finishing this bike today. "Alright Fury lets see what your angle is today" Logan grumbled as he exited the garage and headed into the mansion into the proffesors study where his longest faithful friend Charles sat in his wheel chair as the eye patched face of Nick fury on a video manor with his signature smirk on his face. Gawd he hated this guy sometimes.

"So why the video call Fury ran out of clean helicopters to fly on our lawn" Logan said crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the Shield director.

"Ah straight to the point and agressive as always Wolverine, I like that about you." Fury said in his calm commanding voice that always radiated that 'Im can take whatever I want and theres not a damn thing you can do about it; leer to it and drove Logans temper feral whenever he heard it.

"You gonna suck my dick or you gonna tell me why you called" Logan said watching very closely and was satisidfied to see the brow of the shield director twitch slightly and damn did it feel good to know you scored a hit on Fury.

"We need your assistance" Fury began

"Ohhh isnt that a shocker" Wolverine said with his gruff sarcasm

"Someone escaped from our strongest most secure prison. Prison 42 " Fury continued ignoring the clawed mutant.

This time Wolverine began laughing. "Now I know you've lost it Fury, I heard a thing or two about that place isnt it made by that stretchy egg-head Rochards. like in some negative space making escape impossible."

"That's what I thought until I found out who escaped" Fury said with a grave seriouness

Logan regarded this seriousness with suspicion "Keep talking"

"Rather than talk how about I show you" Fury said as the sound of heavy jet engines was heard followed the gasp and awes of the xavier institute student body as the shadow of the hover carrier swallowed the building.

"How did I not hear a giant flying fortress coming, no better question how did I not see it!?" Logan yelled getting a smirk from Fury who crossed his arms.

"S.h. .d tech baby join the ranks and I might show you the ropes" Fury said before taking out a remote "Let me know when your ready to be beamed"

"You have beaming tech now . tell me fury howd you pull that out the woodwork" Logan grumbled

"Its called Tony Stark and some emberassing vacation pictures he doesn't want spread. Now you coming or not?"

"Beam him up scotty" Charles chimed in.

"What he said" Logan sighed as with a push of a button Logan got beamed onboard the heli-carrier where he was greeted by Fury. Wasting no time they beamed to a buidling facility where the door way to prison 42 was already opened and they entered the prison greeted by Hank Pyms patented Ultron drones that were made and armed by Tony Stark before being toned down to less threatening security drones.

"Greetings director fury what could I do for you today" the automoton said in such a polite way that always made Fury uneasy especially with there threating evil smiles that Pym kept insisting was just the design of an ant head.

"Take us to the omega level floor negative cell" Fury said quickly and the machine complied leading them to a hover elevator that went down and down lower until they reached the very bottom floor. But it wasn't over yet for the Ultron then inputted a complex code and inserted security protocols allowing it to acess a hidden door that took them to a deeper level where wolverine saw another portal that went into another dimension that was pure white.

"What is this place Fury" Logan said looking at the voided plane that made him feel lost even though the way out was right behind him.

"This is called the Blank Space or the void if you prefer. This was where the prisoner that escaped was held." Fury said as he walked to a control pad.

"Fury just escaping the negative zone is impossible but this is a void. An aimless nothingness what kinda monster could escape this?"

Fury stopped typing briefly and sighed "Logan what if I told you the person who escaped this place could make Apocalypse look like a novice in comparison"

Wolverines eyes widened in shock as he thought on this thought. The legendary mutant Apocalypse being made to be a novice that was just scary to think about "How did you do it?"

"Pardon?" Fury said

"How did you capture someone so powerful?" Logan asked. It was at that moment Nick fury looked at him as he pressed a button reveling a stasis tank that was empty but on the front was a latin symbol drawn with permanent expo marker.

"We didn't…."

"What the hell do you mean you never captured him? You had him in this cell didn't you" Logan said very confused and annoyed.

Fury sighed and rubbed his temple "Yes and No, Yes we did have him in here. No we didn't capture him when shield found him he was in a comatose like sleep and unresponsive"

"What was his crime?"

"Nothing" Fury said immediately wishing he choose his words more carefully

"Nothing!? You imprisoned guy for doing nothing!? Explain yourself fury cause im just about ready to walk out and leave you shield lackeys to your dirty work!"

"Logan you have to…"

"Just give me one valid reason" Logan growled

"Because Logan we estimated he was to powerful to be free"

It was quiet , it was smelly, it was dark, it was a sewer jackass what were you expecting but to the mutant refugees known as the morlocks this place was home and safe haven. They heard whispers and rumors that the mutant called magneto was making a paradise for there kind called Genosha but until that rumor was established as fact here is where they would stay.

In these winding tunnells Calista the leader of the group and some other morlocks were going on a search when Caliban informed that he sensed a new pressence in the sewer and she was not going to ignore it and risk her family being comprimised.

"Stay sharp Calista we don't know what this person could be capable of" Evan said to her as he had his eyes peeled. It was funny to her how he choose to return after he left to help the X-men but as much as him assuming the title of leader and protector annoyed her she was greatful to have a powerful ally watching her back.

"Im no fool Evan but thanks for the tip" she muttered as her sharp eyes using there night vision scanned the tunnels.

"The signature is this way" Caliban said in him grim tone as his long slender white finger to a left tunnel .

Calista nodded "Lucid give me a position"

The morlock mutant used his power of X-ray vision to scan throgh the walls to spot a figure that appeared to be in a relaxed slumbering position.

"Well" asked Calista

"It appears the intruder is…sleeping" Lucid said

"Another mutant seeking shelter perhaps?" said Façade

"Only one way to find out" Calista said signaling them to follow slowly and they rounded the corners to spot there target. He was as Lucid said in a relaxed resting posotion atop a pile of old boxes dressed in old clothes and rags he probably snagged from god knows where. Using her enhanced hearing Calista heard him snoring ligtly and was seemingly unaware of the stares he was getting from a group of very cautious mutants.

"How are we approaching this?" asked Scale-Face

"IF hes friend we take him to our home" said Lucid

"If hes foe we dispose of him" Cybelle said taking off one of her gloves to have her acid touch at the ready.

With a nod Evan made a spike stick and approached the sleeping form "Here goes nothing" he muttered as he nudged the body lightly earning a groan and a yawn from the stranger who sat up with his face hidden by the tattered hood and scarf he had covering his mouth which lowered slightly when he turned and regared the Morlocks with surprised look.

"Don't panic were not here to hurt you" said Evan "That is unless you give us a reason too"

Calista then stepped "Now you probably are startled to see other of your kind down here but rest assured we…."

"Im not a mutant" he said making her stop talking and stare at him registering what he just said.

"Your not?" said Evan "Then what are you doing in the sewers?"

"Do I have to be a mutant to be in a sewer" the young man asked with not a spiteful voice but a legitimately curious tone.

Calistsa took a moment to think "Um well no but…"

"Well then there you go" The guy said as he went back to laying down and leaned back pulling out a book they didn't realize he had till just now. It was a basic book on old day philosohers with a worn cover and the pages were damp at the edges.

"So got a name" asked Evan

"Hmmmm oh well yes my name is…"

***end Chapter* **


	2. Chapter 2

The Scholar

**The nature of good and evil  
Is more than black and white.  
They are the darkness in our souls,  
Likewise they are the light.**

They dwell at human nature's core,  
And breed virtue and sin.  
They are the fundamental force,  
Within the hearts of men.

They fuel our greed and selfishness,  
Our pride and vanity,  
They fan the flames of bigotry,  
Inciting enmity.

They also teach us how to love,  
And live righteous lives.  
This struggle between right and wrong  
Determines who survives.

The sum of every human heart  
Is measured by this scale.  
It will bring life to those who learn,  
And death to those who fail.

Without them there would be no light  
Or darkness in our souls,  
No thought of who, or what we are,  
No wide eyed dreams or goals.

Good and evil form our center,  
Like the roots of a tree.  
They're human nature's architect,  
They are humanity.

**Good And Evil  
By Mark Spencer**

_[In the aftermath of the victory over Apocalypse.]_

"Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it, we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this, because I have glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges still await us, but I saw some who have been our enemies become friends. And, with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends become the most terrible enemies. I saw my X-Men grow and change. And, of course, I saw that some people never change. But one thing was clear - that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud."

At the time that seemed like a word of encouragement and warning to his brave students for overcoming the adversities of the Apocalypse incident. But now as he sat in the solitude of his study thinking over those exact words Charles Xavier had come to realize that while these events seemed pretty crystal to understand he had a gut feeling that there was something coming he wasn't aware of. It wasn't a brotherhood incident he was concerned about though for you see after the incident Magnus had decided to step out of the human extermination business for a while and focus on building a dream haven for mutants.

But knowing his old friend there was never a simple action, just a delayed one. Especially when the anti-mutant movement had moved and passed a motion for a response division in all the major american cities and he would expet a base to be constructed in the small town of Bayville soon enough.

As he was pondering over these things there came a beep on his intercom . "Yes what is it Forge?" he said pressing the button to open the com line to the X-lab.

"Proffessor I was testing the satalite probe I launched into the atmosphere a few days ago and well I detected something you should see" Forge said as the computer on the proffesors desk bleeped to life and a window of scans and data with a large pinpoint over a country in the european contient. "Theres an odd energy flux in the scottish highlands, the readings are off the chart and there still climbing"

"Is there a risk of it being catastrophic?" The professor asked as his eyes watched the ever rising numbers.

"Unsure right now. Id need to have actual visual of the anomoly." Forge mused as he was typing away on the computer at his end.

"Can you get it?"

"No but.." suddenly he was interupted by the professors study edition cerebro he kept close by in case he didn't have time to go to the main unit on the bottom floor.

"What is it professor" Forge asked as Charles now had the unit on his head focucusing.

"I sense two mutant signatures, one in the sewers of bayville. Though if what storm told me of the morlocks is true then I can entrust Evan with keeping that mutant nearby and the other…." The proffesor trailedd focusinf until his eyes shot open in surprise "Is in….the scottish highlands."

Right where the strange enegy flux Forge detected was.

***Elsewhere***

"Hmmmm this is very intresting" said Magneto as he was looking at readings on a monitor.

"What is it" asked Mystique as she was loading and cleaning her signature pair of dual hand guns she used when here shape-shifting powers wouldn't cut it.

"Earlier I hacked a satalite that charles and his school had deployed curious on what they were using it for and It appers a energy fluxx has appeared in the scottish highlands"

"Your orders?" she inquired

"Take a team and go investigate" let nothing get in your way

"You got it"

**(Authors note= I apologize for this being so short but ill try to make better on the next attempt. )**


End file.
